Chronicler (Citadel of the Heart)
Damion Eriksen, more known by the more recognized name of "Chronicler", is one of the recurring protagonists of Citadel of the Heart. As a Prophet, who are a group of ancient warriors served to protect those who can prove themselves to them, he should technically have a more serious disposition and a more cynical view of everything. Damion, however, does not exactly view the world the same way as everyone else does. If anything, he's rather childish even with his intelligence. Perhaps it is for the best considering who Chronicler regularly interacts with; Chronicler's higher ups and co-workers are people who would otherwise have no actual authority over him. Not only that, but the fact some of his co-workers are abusive towards him due to their perception of seeing Chronicler as a failure of a Prophet if anything, no other Prophet would respond in the sheepish fashion Chronicler does. If anything, Chronicler's kindness is a blessing because he would otherwise be chaotic in his overall interactions with these very same people whom he works for... Originally considered one in the same with Chronicler the 7th, this specific incarnation of Chronicler was since separated from his mainstream self entirely, thus allowing him to start with a clean slate. History Origins In 1974, the project to create a super-weapon capable of destroying communication networks began with the creation of who would be known as Chronicler's "older sibling"; he was codenamed as "MIRROR M", with Chronicler himself codenamed as "CHRONICLER". Chronicler's real name in this story is "Damion Eriksen". In 1974 is when the birth of Mirror M took place, but it wasn't until late 2003 in which Chronicler himself was born. Chronicler would proceed to be raised by a surrogate mother in isolation until his 13th birthday; raising him in isolation to ensure he would remain an innocent soul. During the breakout three months prior to the present, Mirror M went on a violent rampage which led to Chronicler materializing in front of Mirror M completely unprotected as Mirror M lunged at him in his second form; attempting to eat him alive in a single bite. Chronicler, however, resisted in a complete panic, which resulted in Chronicler's left hand materializing a strange weapon which stabbed directly into Mirror M's left eye and caused Chronicler to become stuck in Mirror M's throat. As Mirror M exhales a blast of fire to forcefully vomit him up, Mirror M attempts to lunge again only for a strange energy to be released from Chronicler which causes everything to go blank. What happened next caused the entire foundation to be destroyed, and Mirror M sent through a tear in space time, with Chronicler himself virtualized back into digital form once more and comatose for 3 months. Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Adorable Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Heroic Knight Of Cerberus Category:Knights Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Bond Creators Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Artificial Lifeform Category:Adult Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Protectors Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Good